El dia en que Tu y Yo nos Conocimos
by Satine de Mikk
Summary: Pequeño one-shot, sobre la vida de Kyoko y Kuon unos años en el futuro, relatado por Kyoko. Espero les guste :)


...

...

...

Aun recuerdo ese día, yo estaba llorando otra vez por cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo entonces apareciste tú… fue tan… mágico, aunque creo que debí pensar eso porque tú estabas rodeado de una magia especial aun desconocida para mí, me da risa pensar que te confundí con un hada, creo que mi inocencia vio algo inimaginable y solo te pude describir así, en todos los aspectos tu eres diferente a los demás, único y especial.

Los días junto a ti fueron los más maravillosos de mi infancia a pesar del corto tiempo que estuvimos juntos conviviendo, contigo desde ese momento podía ser yo misma, me aliviabas mi dolor y hacías ligera mi carga… aun lo haces.

Trato de recordar cómo fue posible que me capturaras tan pronto… y déjame decirte cuando te fuiste, llore bastante, pero Corn estaba conmigo y sabía que podría con todo lo que se me viniera porque tú me estabas apoyando desde el Reino de las Hadas y eso me daba ánimos y valor.

Ha pasado el tiempo… ya no era la misma que conocías, había cambiado… tanto que decidí no creer en el amor, te veías decepcionado me pregunto si extrañabas a la pequeña Kyoko – chan que sonreía sin más, la que te hablaba a de hadas, princesas, castillos y fantasías sin ninguna limitación, imagino la decepción que debiste sentir al verme así tan cegada por el odio… ahora entiendo tu enojo al principio hacia mí.

Me di cuenta que todos cambian, que Sho, quien me traiciono de esa manera ya no era el niño con el que me crie y jugaba, se había vuelto alguien totalmente diferente para conseguir lo que quería… pero así debe ser, después de todo el fin justifica los medios, ahora sé que la culpable fui yo al perderme en la fantasía de que me casaría con él y me amaría…

La que no cambio fui yo en ese entonces, quien se entrego por completo a los demás… ya no duele decirlo, ya ha pasado bastante y sé que fue mi error, pero las cosas siempre suceden por algo que siempre es lo correcto.

A pesar de que desconocía que eras mi Príncipe de las Hadas, de alguna manera siempre acudía a ti, tú siempre disipabas mis dudas y mis inquietudes, eras la persona más cercana a mí y no sé si lo sabrías…

Me hiciste cambiar, me diste la visión que necesitaba para continuar y te volviste mi mentor… pero sabes, eso me daba miedo, el que te acercaras a mí, que brincaras todas y cada una de mis barreras, era como ver que tú con una mano podías tirar mis defensas sin ningún esfuerzo, no quería volver a ser herida por qué sabía que si eras tú, seguramente no me repondría fácilmente ni en corto tiempo.

Me sorprende como a pesar de todo te mantuviste a mi lado, aunque ahora se lo mucho que te dolía mi indiferencia, solo espero algún día compensarte por todo ese dolor.

Cuando me dijiste que tú eras Corn, pude sentir como mi alma se iba al suelo, me sorprendió en sobremanera ¿pero sabes? Aun así decidí quedarme a tu lado, había decidido amarte ya y que aunque ese era tu pasado yo te amaba completamente con todo y tus defectos, eso me hacia amarte mas, quererte proteger y mantenerte siempre a mi lado.

No sé si te diste cuenta de mi decisión interna y me contaste todo tu pasado, tu dolor, tus heridas y tu amor hacia a mi… solo recuerdo haberme lanzado a tus brazos llorando de felicidad y tu sonreías de manera radiante.

Ha pasado un tiempo ya y…

- ¡Kyoko, ya estas lista! – grito Mouko-san

- ¡Dios mira la hora! – dije angustiada

- Si apúrate antes de que enviudes antes de casarte, por que el novio murió de un ataque de estrés

- ¡Mouko-san! ¿Eso es posible? – dije preocupada

- Bueno no quiero comprobarlo en tu boda ¡Muévete! – me ordeno

- ¡Sí! – dije casi corriendo

La ceremonia es sencilla, pero tenía algo especial, si era una atmosfera tranquila, mágica y radiante de toda la gente que estaba ahí, feliz por nosotros y por ver nuestra unión.

De pronto Sho se me acerco, tomando mi mano y llevándome al altar, para sellar nuestra felicidad ahí frente a todos… la verdad perdone a Sho desde que me di cuenta que te amaba supongo que en cuanto lo acepte, me di cuenta que en vez de tenerle enojo debía agradecerle porque si no hubiera sido por todo lo que paso no estaríamos aquí ahora… recuerdo su cara al decirle "gracias" se veía tan gracioso.

Estas de espaldas pero es imposible no reconocerte, a ti al hombre que amo, volteaste ligeramente y me sonreíste, pude ver tu felicidad en tus hermosos ojos azules, te había visto varias veces de smoking pero esta vez sin duda me dejaste sin aliento.

- Te ves hermosa, mi amor – me dijiste con una sonrisa dulce en tus labios

Solo te agradecí totalmente sonrojada, mientras me dabas la mano para estar contigo junto al altar, en este momento el tiempo se ha detenido para mí y solo te veo a ti, tan radiante, tan feliz y yo… tan enamorada de ti, hasta que te escuche decir…

- Acepto

Con gran seguridad, para ser sincera no me siento nerviosa ni con miedo, después de todo por que debería tener miedo si me voy a casar con el hombre que amo y que deseo este a mi lado toda mi vida, al contrario siento mucha felicidad… entonces fue mi turno y con una gran sonrisa también lo dije…

- Acepto

- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia Sr. Hizuri

En ese momento me di cuenta que te estabas conteniendo de hacerlo por que ni siquiera había terminado de darte la instrucción el padre y ya me estabas besando, pero bueno yo también me moría por besarte.

- Kuon, ya llevas 5 minutos así, ya suelta a Kyoko – grito Sho

Rompimos el beso bastante apenados, generalmente era así, siempre que nos besamos el mundo desaparecía, volteamos a ver el lugar…

En primera fila estan Mouko-san, María, el Presidente Lory, Chiori-chan, Yashiro y Shotaro, un poco más atrás en la siguiente fila estaban Kuu otousan y Julie – san junto con Okami – san y su esposo, los demás eran amigos y camaradas del trabajo.

Al salir de la iglesia, todos nos felicitaban y se alegraban por nosotros, me siento sumamente feliz y tú nunca soltaste mi mano…

* * *

Han pasado diez años desde ese día, aun estamos juntos y enamorados como siempre, aunque ahora hay otro hombre al que amo.

- Dime Kyoko ¿aun me amas como antes? – me preguntaste

- No creo… - te conteste directamente

Pude ver como agachaste tu mirada un momento, te ves en realidad triste… verte así siempre me parte el alma.

- porque – continúe – te amo aun mas ahora…

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa que me derretía internamente, aun me sorprende como la tolero aunque a veces me rindo ante ella.

- Pero tendrás que compartir mi amor con otro hombre – dije juguetonamente

- Así… ¿con quién? – dijiste curioso

- ¡Mami, Kyo no me deja ver mis caricaturas! – se quejo

- Con él – dije sonriente

- Bueno entonces es lo mismo en tu caso, pues también debes compartir mi amor con otra mujer – dijiste victorioso

- Si, supongo que sí – dije feliz

Nuestro amor nos habia dado dos hermosos hijos, Kouta el príncipe de la casa, de ahora 7 años un hermoso niño de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules como su padre, excelente deportista debo presumir…

- Mami, papi no es cierto le dije que era mi turno y acepto – se defendió

Y Kyo una hermosa niña, nuestra amada princesita de 6 años, tiene el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos ambarinos, muy lista para su edad, Kuon los adora a ambos…

Ahora ellos son mi razón de ser, somos muy felices, una verdadera familia y así lo será siempre…

* * *

Termine!

No se de donde salió pero tenía esta idea rondándome desde hace días D:

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer! :D

Quejas, preguntas, comentarios, chocolates, espadas, Rens, Yashiros, Ogatas y Reinos se aceptan en un hermoso review! :D

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
